Reaper
by trmix
Summary: ZAC EFRON GUEST STARS ON SMALLVILLE!


**Reaper**

**Guest Stars:**

**Uncle Pete: Dennis Quade**

**Nathan: Zac Efron**

**SCENE: There is a line of people in the hallways of level 33.1. They are dressed in white jumpsuits. There is a guard at each end of the line. In the middle of the line is a 16 year old boy with a 35 year old man behind him.**

**Boy: (whispering) What's going on Uncle Pete?**

**Uncle Pete: (whispering) It looks like someone found out about the project, so they're relocating everything. **

**Front Guard: Halt! Count the prisoners!**

**(The guard at the end moves up the line counting the prisoners)**

**Back Guard: Clear!**

**(The front guard starts to move again)**

**Uncle Pete: (whispering) I remember these hallways when I was being brought to the level. We should soon pass a door to the outside. This is your chance Nathan!**

**Nathan: (whispering) What? No, I can't.**

**Uncle Pete: (whispering) Yes you can. There should be guards on both sides of the door. Shock them and run.**

**Nathan: (whispering) Then you're coming with me.**

**Uncle Pete: I can't. Besides, I'm too old to be running from guards. I'd slow you down.**

**Nathan: (whispering) I'll come back for you!**

**Uncle Pete: (whispering) No! I never want you to come back here. Ever!**

**Nathan: (whispering) I can't just leave you.**

**Uncle Pete: (whispering) I need you too. Once you've escaped, go find your Aunt and let her know I'm okay but, don't notify the police. They'll just put you back at Belle Reeve. Here comes the door. Get ready.**

**Nathan: (whispering) I love you, Uncle Pete.**

**Uncle Pete: (whispering) I love you too, son.**

**(The lines of prisoners pass the door and Nathan runs out.)**

**Back Guard: Hey!! We've got a runner!**

**(A siren goes off from inside the building. Both of the guards outside see Nathan. Nathan touches them and they both fall to the ground. Then, Nathan runs and hops the fence. The guards from the inside run outside and see Nathan getting away)**

**Front Guard: Dammit! **

**Back Guard: I'm sorry, sir. **

**Front Guard: Call for back up! I want this entire town searched.**

**Back Guard: Yes, sir.**

**Front Guard: And make sure you give the others a taste of what will happen if they ever think about running. Then, bring me his uncle.**

**Back Guard: Yes, sir.**

**SCENE: Martha doing Jessica's hair in Clark's room.**

**Jessica: Martha Kent?**

**Martha: Yes?**

**Jessica: What is a carnival?**

**Martha: A carnival is a place where humans get together to enjoy themselves.**

**Jessica: Why does Kal-el want me to go?**

**Martha: I think Clark wants you to learn and experience human behaviors.**

**Jessica: Oh. Well, what are you doing to me?**

**Martha: I'm making your hair look nice.**

**Jessica: Why?**

**Martha: Humans like to impress each other with their appearance. So, I'm making your hair beautiful. I've always wanted a daughter that I could do her hair. The boys will be all over you today.**

**Jessica: Is that good?**

**Martha: Yes, that's very good. When I was a teenager I would have killed to look as gorgeous as you. Jessica, how long do you plan on staying on earth?**

**Jessica: For however as long as Jor-el wants me to stay.**

**Martha: Well, I hope that you'll be able to understand the life of a woman more fully during your stay.**

**Jessica: Me too. Human life is getting more and more fascinating.**

**(Martha pulls out a bag of make-up)**

**Jessica: What's that?**

**Martha: This is going to be fun.**

**SCENE: Clark is walking downstairs with a suitcase in his hand. Martha is at the bottom of the stairs with Lois.**

**Lois: I'll take that, Smallville.**

**(Lois grabs the suitcase)**

**Martha: Are you sure you don't want to take me to the airport?**

**Clark: I think it'd be easier for me to say good-bye now.**

**Lois: I'll go load up.**

**(Lois walks out the door)**

**Martha: You know you can visit if you want. For you…I'm just a blink of an eye away.**

**Clark: You'll be busier than when you were senator.**

**Martha: I know but…I still want to see you and know what you're doing. I don't want you to be alone while you're dealing with your destiny.**

**Clark: I won't be. I've got Jessica now.**

**Martha: Right. Jessica. **

**Clark: I'll always visit you, mom.**

**Martha: Good.**

**(Martha sighs)**

**Martha: It seems like only yesterday, I was outside on the porch watching a little 5 year old and his father pick corn. Now look at you-all grown up.**

**Clark: Mom-**

**Martha: As much as I wish you were still that little boy…you aren't. Your father and I have given you advice for your entire life on earth. And now…we won't be here to tell you what's right and what's wrong. So, I hope and pray that you've learned as much as possible from us. And I hope that you'll be able to move on with your life…without us. Maybe now that Jessica is here…she could…**

**Clark: You've taught me more than any kryptonian ever could.**

**(Martha starts to cry and Clark hugs her)**

**Clark: And I'll always love you for that.**

**(Lois opens the door)**

**Lois: It's time to go, Mrs. Kent.**

**(Martha wipes some tears from her face)**

**Martha: I helped Jessica get ready for your trip to the carnival.**

**Clark: You didn't have to do that.**

**Martha: She's a good girl, Clark. **

**Clark: I know.**

**Martha: Well…good-bye.**

**Clark: Bye.**

**(Martha kisses Clark on the cheek and walks out with Lois)**

**Jessica: Where is Martha Kent going?**

**(Clark turns around and sees Jessica at the top of the stairs. She has a pink mini skirt and a white t-shirt on. Her hair is in curls and she has her make-up done)**

**Clark: Um…what?**

**Jessica: Martha Kent. Where is she going?**

**Clark: Oh…she has to leave for a while.**

**Jessica: I was just getting to know her.**

**Clark: She'll be back. Are you ready to go to the carnival?**

**Jessica: Yes.**

**(Jessica walks down the stairs and links arms with Clark)**

**Jessica: I'm ready.**

**Clark: You look like…corn.**

**(Jessica laughs)**

**Jessica: Why thank you.**

**(Clark and Jessica walk outside)**

**SCENE: One of the guards is in an interrogation room with Uncle Pete.**

**Guard: Where is he?!**

**Uncle Pete: I don't know what you're talking about. My nephew is crazy. I told him not to-**

**Guard: Tell me!! Or everyone, including you, will get an extra dosage of meteor cocktail.**

**Uncle Pete: No! Don't hurt the others! Nathan was my responsibility!**

**Guard: Then where is he?!**

**(Another guard walks into the room)**

**Guard #2: Sir, the runaway has just been spotted at the Smallville Carnival.**

**Guard: Have you sent anyone yet?**

**Guard #2: Well…not yet.**

**Guard: Then what are you standing there for?! I want the entire carnival grounds searched thoroughly!!**

**Guard #2: Yes, sir.**

**(The guard leaves the room)**

**Guard: It seems that your nephew won't escape after all.**

**Uncle Pete: Please don't hurt him! It's my fault he ran!**

**Guard: I'll leave his punishment up to Mr. Luthor. Take him away.**

**(Two guards grab Uncle Pete and take him out of the room)**

**SCENE: Clark and Jessica are at a stand at the carnival. There is a big stuffed teddy bear hung up.**

**Clark: Do you want that?**

**(Clark points to the bear)**

**Jessica: What is it?**

**Clark: It's called a teddy bear.**

**Jessica: What do you do with it?**

**Clark: When I was a kid it would comfort me at night.**

**Jessica: Okay. How do you get it?**

**Clark: You have to win it. Here. Let me show you. One round, please.**

**(Clark is handed a metal ball)**

**Clark: Watch.**

**(Clark throws the ball at a bunch of pins and knocks them down)**

**Person: Nice aim, dude.**

**(The person starts to put the pins back up and he hands the bear to Clark)**

**Jessica: Or you could just do this.**

**(Jessica reaches out her hand and all of the pins fall down)**

**Person: Whoa! That was amazing! Are you a magician?**

**(Clark grabs Jessica and moves her away from the stand)**

**Clark: What where you thinking?! You can't let anyone see your powers! Are you crazy?!**

**Jessica: I'm sorry. I just…I didn't think…**

**(There is shouting heard from nearby)**

**Jessica: What's going on?**

**(Jessica looks over Clark's shoulders. Clark turns around and sees a mob of police chasing Nathan)**

**Police: Stop! Get back here boy!**

**Clark: It's probably just some kid that pulled a prank and now he's getting in trouble for it.**

**(Nathan gets closer to Clark)**

**Clark: Hey, kid!**

**(Clark tries to stop Nathan but as soon as he touches him; he slips into a coma)**

**Jessica: Kal-el!!**

**(Jessica grabs Clark and tries to pick him up. Nathan stops.)**

**Nathan: I'm sorry...I didn't mean too!**

**(The police officers grab Nathan)**

**Jessica: What have you done to him?!**

**Officer #1: Take him away.**

**Nathan: Wait! Somebody help me!**

**(Nathan starts to kick around)**

**Jessica: Stop!**

**(All of the officers stop what their doing and look at Jessica)**

**Jessica: What has this boy done?**

**Officer #2: He's escaped his incarceration at level 33.1**

**(The officer puts his hands over his mouth)**

**Jessica: (to herself) 33.1…Lex Luthor! (to the officers) Release this boy at once and take this man to a proper medical facility.**

**(The officers let go of Nathan and take Clark away from her)**

**Nathan: How did you-?**

**Jessica: It doesn't matter. I need you to leave.**

**Nathan: But-**

**Jessica: Just go!**

**Nathan: Thank you.**

**(Nathan turns and runs away. Jessica spots the officers with Clark in their hands putting him into the back of an ambulance. Jessica runs over and hops in with them)**

**Officer #2: What are we doing in here?! Where's the prisoner?!**

**Jessica: It doesn't matter anymore. You will forget about the boy and continue your job as security.**

**Officer #2: Yes, ma'am.**

**(The officer turns around and walks away. The ambulance doors are shut, a nurse straps Clark in, and the truck drives away)**

**SCENE: Clark is asleep on the couch in the loft. He hears a voice calling his name.**

**Voice: Clark. Clark.**

**(Clark rolls over and opens his eyes)**

**Clark: Dad?**

**Jonathan: It's me, son.**

**(Clark jumps up)**

**Clark: Dad! I must be dreaming.**

**(Jonathan shakes his head)**

**Clark: I'm not?**

**(Jonathan smiles and hugs Clark)**

**Jonathan: No…you've just slipped into a short coma.**

**Clark: How?**

**Jonathan: It was the boy that touched you.**

**Clark: Oh. So…are you real?**

**Jonathan: Yes.**

**(Clark smiles and hugs Jonathan again)**

**Clark: It's good to see you, dad. I've missed you. You don't know how badly I've needed to see you. I mean with Pete coming and leaving…and mom leaving…and Lana…**

**Voice: Clark.**

**(Clark turns to see Lana next to the stairs)**

**Clark: Lana!**

**(Clark rushes over and picks up Lana)**

**Lana: Clark.**

**(Lana puts her hands on Clark's face)**

**Jonathan: We don't have much time together. I suggest we get started.**

**Lana: Right.**

**(Lana pulls away from Clark)**

**Lana: We have a lot to talk about.**

**Clark: Like what?**

**Lana: This baby needs to be your main focus right now. I don't think you realize how important it is…for your future.**

**Clark: Our future!**

**Lana: (sadly) No. My time with you is up.**

**Clark: Don't say that.**

**Lana: I'm sorry.**

**Jonathan: You need to listen to Nanica, son. Without her…that baby will be lost.**

**Clark: I don't want to go back. I can just stay here! It's perfect!**

**Lana: No, Kal-el!!**

**(Clark looks at Lana. Lana looks down ashamed.)**

**Clark: You don't know that name. This is a dream! You would never call me that! **

**Lana: I've learned a lot…about your future. I wish you could understand.**

**Clark: Then tell me!!**

**(Jonathan grabs Clark's shoulder)**

**Jonathan: Patience, son.**

**SCENE: Chloe is in the hospital interviewing one of the doctors.**

**Chloe: So what is your main technique for that kind of operation?**

**Doctor: Well, first we-**

**(An ambulance is rushing Clark into the hospital. Jessica is running alongside them.)**

**Doctor: Excuse me.**

**(The doctor gets up and rushes over to Clark's side)**

**Doctor: What happened?**

**(The nurses look at Jessica)**

**Jessica: Me?**

**Doctor: (irritated) Yes you! What happened to him?!**

**Jessica: Oh…he fell.**

**Doctor: How far?**

**Jessica: About 20 ft or so.**

**Doctor: (to the other nurses) Get him checked for internal bleeding.**

**(Chloe rushes over to Clark)**

**Chloe: Clark?! What happened to him?! Clark! Can you hear me?!**

**Doctor: I'm going to need you to leave, Ms. Sullivan.**

**Chloe: But I know him!**

**Doctor: Only family members can enter the emergency room.**

**(Jessica raises her hand)**

**Jessica: I'm his cousin.**

**Doctor: Come with us.**

**(The nurses, doctor, and Jessica rush into the E.R)**

**Chloe: Clark doesn't have a cousin.**

**SCENE: Nathan is running down a street. He stops when he sees the police pulling up to his aunt's house. His aunt is planting flowers. She walks over to the white picket fence to talk to the police. Nathan turns around and runs. He runs down 5 blocks. When he turns to look behind him he runs into a car. The person in the car comes out and goes to the front of the car to check on Nathan.**

**Lois: OMG! Are you okay?!**

**(Nathan sits up and rubs his head)**

**Nathan: Yeah.**

**Lois: I'm so sorry. Do you need me to take you to the hospital?**

**Nathan: No! I'm fine!**

**(Nathan gets up and starts to walk away)**

**Lois: Wait! Can you at least let me take you home?**

**Nathan: I'll be fine.**

**(Nathan crosses the road)**

**Lois: Or I could give you some money to pay for any injuries!!**

**Nathan: No thanks.**

**(Lois hops into her car and follows Nathan. Lois rolls down her window. Nathan keeps on walking and Lois drives alongside him)**

**Nathan: Do you need something?**

**Lois: I was just going to ask you the same thing.**

**Nathan: I told you I was fine!**

**Lois: Hey, you can play the whole tough guy role. That's fine but it won't last you for very long.**

**Nathan: I don't know what you're talking about, lady. Are you sure you didn't get hurt when you hit me. Maybe you…hit your head on the dashboard.**

**Lois: Wow, you just went from tough guy to funny guy.**

**(Nathan stops walking and turns to Lois)**

**Nathan: What do you want from me?**

**Lois: Can I ask you a question?**

**Nathan: What?**

**Lois: Where do you live?**

**Nathan: Huh?**

**Lois: What's your address?**

**Nathan: My address? It's…it's…**

**Lois: You don't have one do you.**

**Nathan: Of course I have one.**

**Lois: Well, if you ever need a place to stay. Just come by The Talon coffee shop. Ask for Lois. I'll be there.**

**(Lois drives off)**

**SCENE: Chloe is in the waiting room at the hospital. The doctors are wheeling Clark into his room. He is still unconscious. Chloe rushes over to the doctor's side. **

**Chloe: How is he? What's wrong?**

**Doctor: I'm afraid that your friend has slipped into a coma. The only thing left for us to do is wait. I'm sorry.**

**(The nurses push Clark into his room)**

**Chloe: Can I sit with him?**

**Doctor: His cousin has requested to go first.**

**(Jessica walks into Clark's room)**

**Chloe: But-**

**(The doctors and nurses leave. Chloe sighs and looks into the room through the window)**

**Chloe: What's going on Clark?**

**(Chloe sees Jessica touch Clark's weanis. A bright light fills the room and Jessica disappears.)**

**SCENE: Clark is in the loft with Lana and Jonathan. The sun shines brightly through the window and Jessica appears.**

**Clark: Jessica?**

**Jessica: Come back Kal-el.**

**Clark: I…can't.**

**Lana: Clark.**

**(Lana grabs Clark's arm)**

**Lana: I will always love you. But I need you to do what's best for yourself…for once. And what's best for you right now is leaving.**

**Clark: It's too…it's too hard. It's like losing you two all over again.**

**Jonathan: Just be grateful that you had a second chance to say good-bye.**

**(Jonathan puts his hand on Clark's shoulder)**

**Jonathan: I'm so proud of you son.**

**(Clark smiles at Jonathan then turns to Lana)**

**Clark: Jessica has already told me that you and I were never meant for each other.**

**Lana: I know.**

**(Lana looks down at the ground)**

**Clark: But that doesn't mean that I don't love you.**

**(Clark lifts up Lana's chin and a tear falls down her cheek)**

**Clark: No matter what happens in the future…part of my heart will always belong to you.**

**(Clark kisses Lana's forehead)**

**Clark: I love you.**

**Lana: I love you too.**

**Jessica: Come, Kal-el. Hurry.**

**(Jessica reaches her hand out to Clark. Clark turns to Jonathan and hugs him. Then moves forward and grabs Jessica's hand)**

**SCENE: A stream of light shines in Clark's room and Jessica appears again. Clark gasps and sits up. Chloe comes running into the room.**

**Chloe: Clark Kent you better tell me what's going on! Right now!**

**Clark: Chloe?**

**Chloe: Who is this?**

**(Chloe points to Jessica)**

**Chloe: What did she just do to you? Are you okay?**

**Jessica: I'll handle this, Kal-el.**

**(Jessica turns to Chloe)**

**Jessica: You will now forget-**

**Clark: Jessica! No!**

**(Jessica turns to Clark)**

**Jessica: I thought you didn't want her to know.**

**Clark: She needs to. She needs to know everything.**

**(Chloe raises an eyebrow)**

**Chloe: What? What do I need to know?**

**Clark: Not here. Jessica, would you mind taking care of the doctors so I can get out of here?**

**Jessica: I'm on it.**

**(Jessica walks out of the room)**

**Chloe: Where's she going? More importantly, who is she?! Because I know that you don't have a cousin!**

**Clark: You're right, she's not my cousin. **

**Chloe: I knew it!! Then, who is she? And what did she do to you? I mean 5 seconds ago I was told that you were in a coma and now look at you!! What happened?**

**Clark: I wish I knew. Jessica is an amazing person.**

**Chloe: Jessica? You mean.**

**(Chloe points towards the door)**

**Clark: Yes. The beautiful brunette person who is not my cousin is Jessica. **

**Chloe: Well how is she an amazing person? Wait! Is she a meteor freak?**

**Clark: No, Jessica is not a meteor freak. She's just…different.**

**Chloe: How different are we talking?**

**Clark: Really different. Like…(whispering) from a different planet different.**

**Chloe: Krypton?**

**(Clark nods his head)**

**Chloe: Wow! (pause) Wait. Why? Why would you need her?**

**Clark: Here comes the other big secret.**

**Chloe: You better spit it out fast Clark Kent.**

**Clark: Okay…well…Jessica is here to help me retrieve something.**

**Chloe: Like what?**

**Clark: The rightful heir to the kryptonian throne.**

**Chloe: Who's that?**

**Clark: Umm…Julian Luthor.**

**Chloe: Nooo! Julian is your-**

**Clark: Son.**

**Choe: How? I mean…you and Lana never (pause) while she was with Lex. **

**Clark: I know. It was Jor-el who somehow made it happen.**

**Chloe: Wow. Did Lana ever know?**

**Clark: She knew before I did.**

**Chloe: Wow. (pause) Wow.**

**Clark: I know. I was shocked too.**

**Chloe: So what happens now? I mean, how in the world are you going to get to that baby? I know that you're superman and all but…even once you get that baby everyone will be looking for it.**

**Clark: That's where Jessica comes in. I don't know all of her plans but somehow she's going to erase everybody's memories of Lex and Lana. Then replace them with ones of Lana and I.**

**Chloe: What?!**

**Clark: I know. It's crazy but…what else is she going to do?**

**Chloe: What I don't understand is…why is this baby so important? Why is it here in the first place?**

**Clark: It's my back-up. Apparently Jor-el doesn't think that I will be able to follow through with my destiny. So, he sent this baby as my "fill-in".**

**Chloe: You have a pretty important destiny, don't you?**

**Clark: I guess so.**

**(Jessica walks back in)**

**Jessica: Everything is clear, Kal-el…I mean Clark.**

**Clark: It's okay…she knows now.**

**Jessica: Oh. Well then. Are you ready to go?**

**Clark: Yeah.**

**Chloe: We can take my car.**

**Clark: Thanks.**

**(Clark sits up and walks out the door with Jessica and Chloe. Chloe is glaring at Jessica the entire time they're walking out the door.)**

**Clark: Hey, Jessica?**

**Jessica: Yeah?**

**Clark: Would you mind waiting in the car for us? I've got to talk to Chloe for a sec.**

**Jessica: Okay.**

**(Jessica walks into the parking lot)**

**Chloe: What'd you do that for? We don't need to talk.**

**Clark: Yes we do.**

**Chloe: Why?**

**Clark: I need for you to understand how important Jessica has grown to be for me. **

**Chloe: I do understand. I know that she's very important for your destiny.**

**Clark: Not that kind of important.**

**Chloe: What are you talking about?**

**Clark: I already know that you think she's this big powerful stuck up kryptonian.**

**Chloe: Clark, I don't think that.**

**Clark: You've been glaring at her ever since you knew she was kryptonian.**

**Chloe: Well-**

**Clark: But she's not like other kryptonians. She's evolving and she's changing. She's learning what to say and what not to say. And more importantly…she's trying to fit in. So I would appreciate it if you'd stop glaring at her and give her some respect.**

**Chloe: Okay.**

**Clark: Thank you.**

**(Clark and Chloe walk to the car)**

**SCENE: Lois is cleaning up and closing the Talon. She's turning the chairs upside down and washing the tables. The door opens.**

**Lois: We're closed!**

**(Lois looks up and sees Nathan standing there with one hand in his pocket and the other hand scratching his head nervously)**

**Lois: Nevermind. Now we're open. What can I do for you? Want some coffee?**

**(Lois walks behind the counter)**

**Nathan: No.**

**Lois: Listen, kid. I'm not asking you to tell me what's going on with you right now. I just want to help you and you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Because believe me, I'm no Dr. Phil. So, I'll ask you again…what can I do for you?**

**(Nathan walks forward)**

**Nathan: I guess I need a place to stay…and some coffee would be nice.**

**Lois: Well then you've come to the right place. There's a couch right there that you can sleep on tonight and I'll have your coffee ready in no time.**

**(Lois smiles)**

**Nathan: Thanks.**

**(Nathan sits down on the couch)**

**SCENE: At Lex's trial. Lex is dressed in his jail uniform and is handcuffed.**

**Judge: It appears that after the search warrant of Mr. Luthor's mansion was completed. A total of…15 conspiracy accounts were found that included a project called 33.1 that involved experimenting on innocent people who have encountered meteor infections and 20 stolen items from the Reeve Museum were also hidden. Mr. Luthor do you have any response?**

**Lex: I was framed.**

**(The crowd laughs. The judge taps his mallet)**

**Judge: Order! **

**(The crowd goes quiet)**

**Judge: Mr. Luthor, the police have also found videos of your child being operated on and drugged with meteor rocks. What do you have to say to that?**

**Lex: I didn't know.**

**Judge: Well, that baby was your main responsibility and we understand how stressful your fiancé's death has been for you but hurting your child is inexcusable. So, the court has decided that you will lose custody over Julian Luthor.**

**(Lex stands up)**

**Lex: What?! NO! That's my child! It's mine! You can't do this!**

**Judge: And you must now serve a total of 3 months at the Smallville Jail following a 2 month recovery at the Smallville Therapy Center. Case closed.**

**(Lex continues to yell. The security takes him out of the court.)**

**The End**

**Next week on the season finale of Smallville…**

**Voice: Notify their families and release the prisoners.**

**(woman screaming)**

**Woman: Nathan! Peter! Oh my dear boys!**

**(Crying)**

**Nathan: I missed you.**

**Lois: I'm leaving, Clark…to Metropolis. I want to become a reporter.**

**Clark: Oh. That's great.**

**Lois: Come with me!**

**Clark: Lois, I can't. I-**

**Lois: I love you.**

**Clark: Jessica! No! Stop it!**

**Jessica: I'm sorry, Kal-el.**

**Clark: Noooo!**


End file.
